


Fairy Tail Oneshots

by anonymous_fiend



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Galevy, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fiend/pseuds/anonymous_fiend
Summary: Are you stranded and the only thing you need in order to survive is a bucket full of Fairy Tail Fluff? Then fear no more! I got you.Guaranteed Greatness. XD





	Fairy Tail Oneshots

This is one of my works from Wattpad. It would mean a lot to me if you went and checked it out @ anonymous_fiend

 

Natsu’s POV

With one last pull, I was able to get Lucy up throw the window safely. The second she made it, she jumped on me and grinned.  
“We did it, Natsu.” Lucy kissed me before continuing. “We freaking did it.” I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

We laid down on the bed, still in our going out clothes. We were loving the peace and quiet for once. Having three kids really kills your privacy. For now we didn’t have to worry about that. We had finally got a night out and alone time. Granted, we had to sneak out and leave the 12 year old with the babies, but I was thankful for at least 3 hours. What I wasn’t grateful for was the loud knock and creaking of a door opening in our room. 

Little prick. Why knock if you’re gonna barge in?

I sat up and glared at the door. A tired, grouchy looking Lucas walked in with a one year old Amy in his arms. Lucy sat up too once she saw him.

“Hey baby.” Lucy motion Lucas to come closer, which he did but not before placing Amy in my arms and glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out, but before I could flip off my child, Luce hit me. The satisfied 12 year old sat on the bed next to Lucy. “How you doing.” She hugged him and kissed his head.

Lucas shrugged and replied, “Fine. Tired cause your baby wouldn’t shut up.” Lucy pinched his cheek for saying a harsh word like that before ruffling his blonde hair.

“Sorry.” She kissed him again but on the cheek. “Get to bed.” He nodded and went off our bed.

“Night mom.” He closed the door and left to his room without even saying goodnight to me. I smirked, vowing to get revenge on that little punk who turned out to much like me.

“He was just playing with you.” Lucy was going off the bed, but I stopped her.

“Lay down and sleep.” I ordered and stood up with Amy in my arms. “I got her.” 

“But-” I interrupted and shut her up.

“I love you.” I bent down to kiss her head and said goodnight. 

“I love you, Natsu.” Lucy kissed my arm, seeing as that was the closest things to her at the moment. She pushed herself all the way to the back of the bed, touching the wall and closed her eyes, soon falling peacefully asleep, unlike this baby who was staring up at me.

“Whatcha looking at?”

I tried my best to get her to sleep, but before I knew it, it was 6 o'clock and I had to wake Luke up for school. We’d have to get Maya up at 8 and because Amy didn’t sleep, I wasn’t going to make her go to daycare, I’d feel bad for her.

I didn’t want to send her away to daycare if she was sleepy cause she’d cry and the employees would kill me.

I sat on the bed and shook Luce awake. It took about a minute for her to wake up and once she saw me she sat up immediately with a guilty look painted on her face.

“I’m so sorry.” I didn’t realize what she was talking about until Luce had took the baby from me. “Crap, did you sleep?” I shook my head and got up to go get the kids ready.

“We got to get them up for school.” I opened the door but before I could leave, Lucy stopped me.

“Come on, babe. You need to sleep.” Lucy walked out of bed and stood next to me, her 5'5 frame puny compared to my 5 foot 8 height. But she was adorable like that. “I can do it.” I laughed and walked out of the room with her trailing behind me.

“So you can wake up Luke, whose almost as stubborn as me, by yourself.” I asked. She shook her head, but nevertheless spoke.

“No, but I-” I cut her off.

“Or Maya. You know how much she is in the morning, Luce.” She sighed and nodded.

“Ok.” She walked into Lucas’s room and I followed her.

I shook him lightly and he stirred mumbling some words. I tried again and he opened one eye and groaned.

“Get out, I don’t wanna go to school.” 

Get out? I’ll freaking leave when I want to. Your ass don’t pay bills here and since when did you have the choice of going to school? Little sh-

I wanted to swear, but Lucy would probably spend the rest of the morning yelling at me than worrying about if I had enough sleep. 

Of course, instead of screaming at the boy, she shook him and spoke sweetly. That’s why I love her, she had so much patience but once she lost it, you’d wish you weren’t the one at the receiving end. Trust me, I’ve been there way too much. It’s not pretty.

“Baby.” I watched as she shook the child and quirked an eyebrow at her to indicate I was listening. She shook her head. “Not you.” I pouted and sat on his bed. That’s another thing Luke and I were competing over: who’d Lucy love more and her calling you babe or baby showed it. Lucky asshole….

“If you get out of your room in the next five minutes, I promise I won’t beat your ass.” Lucy smacked my head for the use of that dirty word around our son. I chuckled. 

“Natsu.” She gave me that look. That look I couldn’t stop but feel guilty about.

“Sorry, I was just joking.” I threw my hands up in surrender. “Luke, if you’re out, showered and dressed within 10 minutes, I’ll cook you anything you want for dinner.” I got up and left, knowing he was gonna get up soon.

Once we got into the hallway, Lucy hugged me by my waist as she repeatedly kissed my back. I laughed at what she was doing and how weird it was.

“Luce.” I noticed her arms no longer held the fragile sleeping child and assumed she dumped Amy off on Luke, making his job harder.

“Yea.” She buried her head in my back and moaned in suffering pain.

“It’s finally quiet.” I said, walking to our room. She nodded into my back, agreeing.

“For now.” Approximately(lol big word) 4 seconds later, Amy crying, Lucas shouting and Maya complaining all occurred simultaneously(mother big word). I didn’t even step one foot into the room. “See?” Luce let go of me and groaned once again.  
“I’ll get Lucas an-” she cut me off this time.

“Baby you’re tired.” She had enough strength to shove me into the room. “I wouldn’t normally be able to push you if you weren’t tired, now go!” She turned around and walked into Maya’s room. I couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she walked away. “I know, Dragneel. Can’t resist.” She walked into Maya’s room and walked with her to Lucas’s room.

How’d I end up with her? She’s so nice, caring, sweet, beautiful, loving, forgiving, and hot. I just wanna spend all day in bed snuggled up to her, but because of those damn three little kids, that’s not possible. Peace and quiet was and will not be possible until they all leave and go to college and I bet even then I doubt we’ll have a moment to ourselves.

I laid on the bed, almost going to sleep, but Lucy opening the door with Amy crying stopped me. I sat upward and looked towards Lucy.

“Damn it, why won’t she stop-” that’s when I notice. Not only was Amy crying, Lucy was too. I almost died right there. She hasn’t cried in years and here she was, sobbing because of this baby.

I motioned for her to come over to me and she did, hiccuping and heaving sobs. I leaned my back against the wall behind the bed before I grabbed her waist and brought her down onto my lap, her head on my chest. I took the crying baby and rocked it, eventually it stopped so I laid her on the bed next to me.

“Luce.” Lucy sniffed. Her crying became subtle but she still had tears falling from her face to my arms which were holding her. “You alright?” She nodded, but the new set of tears said otherwise.

I got why she was crying. She was tired of waking up every morning to get the kids ready than one hour later get herself ready for work. I had it easier than her. I work every other night for about 6-7 hours while she goes for 10. Every day she had to pack them lunch and cook dinner almost every night. I’d help her every once in a while but if she never cooked, we’d be starving right now. Although she’s tired and exhausted she still helps them with their homework. So I didn’t blame her for bawling her eyes out, to be honest, I wanted to too, but I couldn’t because if she saw me break, she’d break and I didn’t want that.

“Luce.” I held her tighter before turning her body to face me, letting her hang her legs around my waist.

I kissed her head lightly as I moved side to side slightly. “Babe.” I said as Lucy finally stopped crying.  
“Yea?” She responded.

“You okay?” I hugged her even more closer to me and she placed her head on my shoulder.  
“Yea.” She simply answered the question.

We sat in silence until of course I broke it. Knowing Lucy, she wouldn’t want to have ended it. She’d prefer sitting in silence over having a conversation.

“Did Lucas leave already?” She nodded. “What about Maya?” Lucy shook her head. The bus would come around 8:30 to get the little 4 year old and right now it was 7:21.

“I have to get ready to leave.” She mumbled softly, ready to let go and leave my embrace, but as usual I kept my hold on her. When she looked at me with a confused face, I gave her a knowing smirk.

“Bail.” As she was about to talk, I stopped her chances by taking her breath away with a kiss. Luce pushed me off and nearly slapped me.

“I can’t.” Once more she failed to leave my grip. Eventually, she gave up. “I don’t want to go.” She threw her arms around my neck and instantly my hand found its way into her hair as I began running my fingers through it.

“I know.”

As the day progressed, it was almost time for me to leave, I didn’t want to leave her alone with the kids after what happened this morning so I called my sister to come and keep her company while I went to my job. Erza was more than happy to leave that house full of moody teenagers and come over ours. I kinda felt bad for Jellal since we stole his wife. Key word: kind of.  
After 6 excruciating hours of work, I came home to find Lucy on the couch, cuddling with Lucas and Maya while Erza laid on the opposite one with Amy. The tv was on and playing a movie I didn’t quite know the name of. 

They didn’t seem to notice I was home because everyone kept their eyes glued to the screen. 

“Hey guys.” Erza was the first to see me and the minute she did she groaned sitting up, knowing she had to return back to her bipolar teens. Lucy looked back and smiled at me. My heart began to melt just by that warm smile.

“Hey babe.” Lucy said, turning her attention back on the tv.

“Go back, Natsu. No one wants you here.” I rolled my eyes as I went over to Luce, kissing her before going to Erza and kissing her head, which she immediately wiped off. “Great now I’m infected.” I kissed her on her cheek just to annoy her.

“Come on, Erza.” I nudged her side with my elbow and grinned. “You know you love me.” Erza hit me and passed me my child before getting her purse and standing up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Luce?” Erza asked her, stealing my old-time nickname for Lucy. Lucy nodded as Erza hugged her and kissed Lucas and Maya bye.

Once she left, Lucy finally sat up, making Luke groaned at the sudden change in position.

“Can you stop moving? Stay in one place mom.” He complained.

“Can you stop breathing?” Lucy questioned, rolling her eyes at the kids wide eyes and agape mouth. “I thought so.” I laughed because never in a million years would I have thought Luce would talk back to her own baby like that. Of course, I have done it a thousand times and she called me immature, but it’s something you’d expect from me, not her.

“Wow.” Was all I could say. Maya was just snickering in the background which resulted in the 4 year old picking a fight with her 12 year old brother. Soon after, Lucy had to break it up.

“I left food in the kitchen for you.” She said while walking over next to me. “Just heat it for a minute.” 

“Thanks.” I place Amy on the floor with her toys and pulled her down onto my lap to hug her. “I love you.” I told as I kissed her as modestly as possible, but even so, I still heard our kids gagging. “Shut up.” Lucy smacked me in the head.

“Stupid.” I groaned and whined.

“I didn’t even do anything this time!”

“Yea you said a bad word.” Maya pointed out sassily. Lucas laughed as I got hit in the head again.

“That’s what you get, dad.” I glared at him, quietly threatening him and I would’ve got away with it if Maya didn’t snitch.

“Natsu. How many times do I need to tell you? You can’t threaten children! Especially yours!” That 12 years smartass gave me my signature grin as he stuck his tongue out. 

That house was full of laughing, groaning, shouting and crying. I agree, my family may be annoying most of the time, but they’re mine and I love them. We may never have a single night of peace but hey, at least it’ll never get boring at home.

“Damn it, Natsu! Stop! That’s assault!”

“You swore!”

“Shut up, idiot. It’s not a swear.”

“Mom! Dad called me an idiot!”

“Maybe cause you are!”

“Well at least I didn’t fail at life!”

“Dumbass. You have to have it, in order to fail it!!”

“MOM!!!!!!!!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not swear at all in this.....if you made it this far, you know the outcome.....


End file.
